What an Underling Deserves
by Meanjojo
Summary: They say that when fighting evil, one must pay evil onto evil. Especially when that evil is a small time mook named Underling is involved and a very frustrated male has had just enough of her antics. Not to mention the women in his party makes him 'frustrated'. He decides to take his frustrations out on her. (Obviously smut - the one and only smut I'll ever do.)


**Just a small fling. The only story that I'll ever do like this. Both because of the criminally underrated Underling smut and because it's just a passing thought.**

….

Our so called 'focus' of the story alongside the rest of the Goddess and Makers made it to a room and unsurprisingly ran into Underling. After a short bout of arguing back and forth our 'focus,' the only man in the group stayed behind because they all felt kind of bad for leaving the Underling to just cry about not being another mini-boss fight.

The man was just an average looking person and obviously could hold his own when the time came about. He actually didn't speak much, so his party often forgot he was there. He liked it that way anyway- gave an easier time to set up a sneak attack. He actually stayed back for a more dubious reason. He stayed back mostly because well… let's just say he was frustrated in two different ways. One was because Underling got in the way again and the other was because… well his party were all women, take a wild guess.

"Freakin morons are going to regret underestimating me!"

He wasn't paying attention when Underling went on another rant about whatever small problem she had. He was paying attention when she charged at him with a baseball bat, he crossed his arms as the wooden bat hit his arm as hard as it could, but here's the thing…. Underling was underleveled!

Yeah she had boss health, but right now her attacks were too weak to go through his defenses. His party had been preparing to fight the so called finale boss and so they level grinded for a long time. They simply just were too strong for her anyway.

At that point he smiled and dropped his arms. Underling was in shock at the fact that her attack did absolutely nothing to the man. He dropped all pretenses of a fight as he slowly walked towards her and she backed away.

"H-hey maybe I can just retreat from this battle. I can't retreat unless I'm beat, b-but if you just happen to have a smoke-"

She was backed into a wall and he punched the wall, causing a large crack to appear near her head. He smiled with his teeth showing.

"Yo-you're supposed to be the good guys right? Maybe I can do something for you? Whatever I'll do anythin just don't kill me!"

"Anything really?"

His voice was filled with sarcasm as if to mimic that he wasn't going to fall for her trick. However his mind was already set on venting his frustrations on the weirdly colored girl. He just needed to keep his excitement down at the moment.

"I'm not lyin! Seriously this time! You'll kill me if I even try anything."

He didn't say anything in response as he looked up and down her body with his eyes. He made it appear that he was checking to see if she had any trick up her sleeve.

She had moderately sized breasts. Big enough to fit in his hands, just the way he liked it. Her mouth was actually quite beautiful, ironically all she does is spew shit from it. Her purple plump lips had no makeup on, but he was fine with that.

Linda was too scared to move, especially since she was at his mercy. His deep look into her eyes didn't help on the matter.

Her eyes were a wondrous shade of red and her hair was a unique color of green. Maybe she dyed it, but he liked the color she had on. His excitement started to rise as he was reminded of the big-breasted Goddess of Leanbox- how his wished to grab them and claim the goddess for himself.

Linda's legs were mostly covered up in very baggy pants, but judging from her arms they must be petite and slender…. No they had to be thick and juicy, while also being thin. Especially since her ass looked nice and plump, even with the baggy pants around her.

Everytime they fight he swore her ass bounced more than her breasts. He felt as though he could just smack it in the middle of combat. He did smack it once, but that was just to cause a diversion. Now he had the complete and utter power to do whatever he pleased.

Linda sighed in relief as he relaxed, she felt as though she was in the clear.

"Thank ya for-"

It wasn't a moment later that she felt her rear being grabbed and carresed with a rough pattern. The man before her squeezed as hard as he could and gave her ass a little smack for good measure.

"W-what the hell are ya-"

"You said I could do whatever I want."

"I didn't think you were going to-"

"A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G."

Her mind stopped as the man aggressively got closer and both his hands grabbed her behind.

"Expecting me to moan? That only happens in anime ya moron."

She glared at the man, not giving him the satisfaction of anything.

He smirked and she felt every movement the man was making. He squeezed as hard as he could and smacked ass as much as he could. It got repetitive sure, but the man didn't care.

Underling let out an 'eep' as the man slithered his hands down her thighs and tightly squeezed them as well.

"Nice and juicy just like I thought."

He suddenly lifted her up and forced her legs behind his back and his crotch barely contained it's excitement. As his shorts were practically bulging and forming around his dick. He rubbed the clothed dick near her crotch.

Her eyes widened longer as she thought he was just feeling her up, a concept that wasn't unfamiliar in her line of work, but she didn't expect that he was actually going to _rape_ her.

"S-stop! This is going too far!"

He didn't seem to be listening as he bucked his hips forward and dry humped her. She couldn't feel his penis under her clothes, but she definitely felt the bucking of his hips.

She tried to move her legs, but he kept them in place with his hands. She tried to push him away with his arms, but he kept his place firmly. His hips bucked faster and faster and the bulge in his pants seemed ready to just break past both of their clothing. He leaned in and forcibly kissed her as he mouth was about to shout.

His tongue swirled all around the inside of her mouth and his hips just kept dry humping. She felt disgusted as he freely did whatever he pleased to her mouth, but an idea propped up as his tongue tried to wrestle control for hers. She bite down her teeth onto his tongue and he actually dropped her, backed off, and held his mouth in pain.

"I have to get the hell out of here!"

She got up from the ground and tried to make a break for it. Well she did try before he suddenly and unexpectedly stuck and arm out and slammed into the ground.

"I'm a higher level than you, did you really think a simple bite was going to harm me?"

Truly gone was the man who she's fought against many times and in was someone whose lust was at its peak. He walked over her body and crouched down on her stomach and ripped off the tube top that barely held her breasts up. She tried to struggle to be free from this situation, but it was hopeless.

She was so distracted on trying to set herself free that he pulled out his dick and stuck it between her tits. He moved at a slow pace, especially since the only lubricant was the sweat. He planned to use her mouth first, but he had a fun idea in mind.

He made his hands manipulate her tits to pump them up and down his shaft. He knew she wasn't going to do it willingly anytime soon.

"Bastard! I'll kill you after this is over!"

She tried to glare as threatening as she could, but it faded as he simply smiled and forced her breasts to pump his dick quicker.

"If you can that is."

He felt himself reaching his limit as he pumped faster and faster. At the last possible moment he pulled out of her breasts and stuck the tip in her mouth. He pumped his white fluid insider her mouth through the tip and pulled out just a soon as it stopped. He didn't waste anytime soon after as he placed his hand over her mouth and stopped her from being able to spit any out.

"I'm not going to let you do that."

She tried to hold in the liquid- as disgusting as it was, but he soon audited his mistake and pinched his nose with her free hand. She thrashed about as much as she could, but couldn't do anything about it. She barely concealed her tears as she swallowed the gunk whole. She made sure to make it audibly do so.

He let go of her mouth and nose and got off of her. She immediately coughed, gagged, and tried to breathe in as much air as possible. She gave a glare at the man once again, he was still erect, but that was a fact.

Betraying her glare came a soft and scared voice, "Please… stop this. I won't tell anyone, they wouldn't believe me anyway."

A single tear came flowing out of her eye as she tried to keep up her tough tomboy persona. Instead the man chuckled.

"We're not done here."

It happened so fast she wasn't sure what happened. He basically ripped off her pants and panties and placed her body in a position where her back was on the ground, but her legs stood in the air.

"S-"

"Stop whining. You should've expected this the moment you joined an evil organization- no one cares what happens to the mooks."

Her mind blanked out and tears flowed from her eyes as he reminded her of her status as an unimportant Underling.

"That's not true. I'm important to-"

She let out a scream as he forced his cock to dig deep into her pussy without any lubricant. A small trail of blood flowed from her pussy, but that only served to excite him more.

"Didn't think a girl like you would be saving her virginity for anybody- lucky me."

"Pull it out! PULL IT OUT!"

"No."

He didn't even start off slow he tried his best to go at it as fast as he could. It didn't matter how many times she screamed. Underling tried to kick at his sides, but due to his power she could only do nothing. Her insides began to lube his dick up and his pounding just got faster and faster.

At a moments notice he stopped and managed to bring both of their hips to the ground. He continued to pump as the girl began to openly sob more and more.

"This can't be real! This just has to be a horrible nightmare."

"I hope this is a wonderful dream if I wake up."

He continued to pound Underling as he picked her up as best as he could and pinned her to the wall. There he grabbed her tits and twisted her nipples as hard as he could, not caring what she had to say. As he pumped even faster he once again kissed the girl.

Nothing Underling could do would throw her assailant off of her. No matter how hard she hit, bite, or kicked him. All he was doing was pumping into her all he wanted to. There was no one around to stop him and he knew that matter of factly.

Then without any warning he came inside her.

"What the hell?" Underling's eyes widened in fear as he mercessly pumped as much semen as he could into her womb.

"Sto-"

"We're not finished you know?"

He was right, he was still moving his hips as he came inside her. He was still rarin to go and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know when, but he came inside her again after pushing her to the ground one again.

….

After what seemed like hours, the man finally pulled out of her as he was finally at his limit. Her belly bulged a bit as he pumped so much into her that it deformed to hold the liquid in. Said liquid was still pouring out of her pussy and many puddles lay on the ground. Her tears flowed freely as if they were never going to stop.

He didn't feel bad for her, not one bit. He had no sympathies for terrorist.

He smirked as a symbol lay on Underling's belly. It was just a simple circle with a flame atop of it as it glowed purple. This meant that she was beyond a doubt pregnant. If the belly full of cum didn't do anything, then this definitely did.

"Welp I'll be off Underling. My numbers on your phone for when I want to vent my frustrations again, but if you try to hide I'll find you again. Can't raise that child on your own you know?"

He smirked once again as it finally felt good to vent out his months of frustration- no years of frustration. He found an acceptable target- a terrorist that no one was going to care about.

He left the room as he remembered he had to fight the final boss as well.

…..

**Welp this is perhaps the only time I'm going to do a smut. I won't take requests. I won't do it for different characters. Just a one and done thing at my own leisure. **


End file.
